


one shot: all these new feelings are scaring me.

by wosofan1599



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wosofan1599/pseuds/wosofan1599
Summary: Sam is being distant from Nikki and Nikki wants to know why.





	one shot: all these new feelings are scaring me.

**Author's Note:**

> hey Y'all this is wosofan1599 on instagram. as requested I have started writing fanfiction. Go ahead and drop some ships and let me know eho you guys want me to write about next!

Nikki just couldn't seem to find her girlfriend today. After practice she had immediately taken off, forcing Nikki to ride with some of the other gals.

Not that Nikki was complaining; no she loved the others but, wanted to be with Sam.

“Sam I'm home, where are you?”, Nikki said. Nothing. Maybe she's in the shower or asleep Nikki thought.

“Hmm, where could she be”, Nikki said in a voice full of disappointment as it became clear that Sam was nowhere in their home.

After, many phone calls and realizing Sam's phone was off, she became concerned for her girlfriend. Not that Nikki needed to know where Sam was 24/7, but this was just soo…...out of character for Sam. 

In that moment Nikki made the decision to find her girlfriend and figure out what has the woman on edge.

 

***time lapse****

 

“Sam it's Nikki please answer the phone and let me know your alright..I'm worried. Please be careful. I love you.” 

Ughg...Nikki felt hopeless as she couldn't find Sam at any of their favorite places. But she kept going.

‘Where could she be, I mean she barely even knows Chicago. It's not like she got on a plane and took off to Australia’.

Nikki stopped as she thought about it but quickly shook it off because there was no way Sam would leave.

Just as Nikki walked passed the park she saw the woman in mind. And she was playing footy with some local kids. She looked relaxed. 

Deciding she didn't want Sam to know she was there yet, Nikki sat by a tree and waited until the game was over.

Apparently she didn't have to wait long as the kids’ mom was telling them from the bench that is time for dinner and they had to head home.

“Okay mom!, hey Sam we gotta go but, thanks for the game it was awesome! Bye!”

“No problem guys! And thank you for letting me play. It's been a while since I got to play some footy for fun. Bye!”, said Sam as she sat in the center of the field.

Nikki felt this was the perfect time to let Sam know she was here.

Nikki slowly approached from behind, and placed a hand on Sam as she sat.   
“Hey”

“Hey”

“I've been looking for you. You had me a bit worried since you wouldn't answer your phone.”

Quicky Sam reached to her phone “my phone is on silent, I'm sorry I worried you Nikki”

“Its okay but, ...do you mind telling me what's going on inside your head”

 

“...”

“Sam I'm your girlfriend but, that doesn't mean I can read your mind.”

“..I know...its just...ahhhh why is this so hard?”

Nikki grabs Sam's hand in reassurance, interlocking their fingers and giving a light squeeze.

Sam smiled a silent thanks

“ all these new feelings are scaring me.”

 

“I'm not sure I know what you mean babe.”

Sam started playing with her hands, a tendency she did when she was nervous.

“Hey babe you can tell me. What feeling are you talking about?”

“These feelings I feel when I'm around you.” Sam said looking up at Nikki 

“I-” Nikki stated but Sam didn't give her time.

 

“ I feel like everything in the world could be going wrong, and then I look at you and everything is perfect. I feel on cloud nine. Like even if my career came to an end right now, everything would be okay as long as you are there. I feel like I finally understand what love is. How someone could let another person hold them in the palm of their hand and not be afraid they'd betray their trust.” 

Sam then looked Nikki in her eyes and felt herself get lost in them.

“I'm feelIng myself get lost in your eyes right now. And that terrifies me. That I'm so utterly and completely I love with you Nikki.” 

Nikki's eyes watered as she took in the full emotion in Sam's words. 

“I'm soo in love with you too Sam. And I know it's scary to think about how hard we are falling for each other but, I'm not letting fear take you away from me. I love you Samantha, and please don't ever shut me out. Talk to me Sam, we are both in this relationship and we will work everything out.”

“I love you” Sam says as she leans in to place a kiss on Nikki's lips. A kiss so intense Sam wanted Nikki to feel her love.

Leaving Nikki breathless after seperating, Nikki placed her hand behind Sam's neck.

“You leave me breathless. I get lost in the swirls of your eyes. And if the world tore itself apart, I would feel completely content as long as I got to be with you Sam.” Nikki said as she pulled Sam into another kiss.

And there they stayed holding each other as they stared at the sky, and completely, utterly in love with each other.


End file.
